lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Quotes: Season 5
This article contains notable Quotes from the fifth season of Lost Girl by the episodes they are from and attributed to. ( Note for Editors ) Editors: please make sure that a quotation is exactly the same as the dialogue heard in the episode. Verify quote with the episode itself for accuracy. ( Don't assume that quotations or transcripts found on a website are verbatim. ) Season 5 ;5.01 Like Hell Pt.1 * BO: Lauren, I don't want to hurt anyone. LAUREN: You won't. I won't let you.....I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Bo, you know that. * LAUREN: I don't think anything that we do is easy, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. – to Tamsin * BO: Kenzi, I'm sorry that I couldn't save Hale. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you. KENZI: It was my turn to do the saving. Can you give a girl that? BO: How many times have you saved me? KENZI: A few? BO: Since we first met. You saved me every single day, in ways that you could never understand. In ways that I can barely understand. You just did. * TAMSIN: Eyes both brown and blue. Virtuous, yet lustful. Heart both strong and gentle. Neither Dark nor Light, yet both. She is yours. – (on telephone with unidentified person about Bo) ;5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 * KENZI: You dug? LAUREN: I did, with a shovel. Dyson on the other hand..umm..took me back. I used to have this schnauzer.... – (about rescuing Kenzi from her grave) * STACEY: Hello, Bo friends, I need to feast on one of your souls. Any volunteers? LAUREN: If anybody is going, it's me. Kenzi's been through enough. KENZI: I bit portal and died. I did not lose my lady balls. I'll go. STACEY: Oh, you know what? The doctor's right….You're off limits. (– to Kenzi) This is better anyway. You hold a particularly special place in Bo's heart. (– to Lauren) * LAUREN: How did you know? How'd you know it wasn't over? KENZI: That's the thing with the Fae; it's never over. – (about the Edimmu) * KENZI: Bo, I can't. BO: What's going on? KENZI: I can't keep being the lost human in the Fae world trying to be Fae. I'm not Fae. BO: That has never mattered to me. KENZI: But it does to me. * KENZI: I need to try something...new. Something...for me. Something human? And for the first time in I don't even remember, I'm okay with that. I need to go. ....[ they embrace / walk together towards door ].... BO: We're sisters. We're in each other's lives for good. KENZI: Hell, I couldn't even keep you out of my afterlife. BO: I love you, Kenzi. Sometimes I think it's the only thing I'm completely sure about. KENZI: Bye, Bo. BO: Goodbye, Kenzi. ;5.03 Big in Japan * BO: I lose everyone! My mom, dad, Kyle, Rainer, Hale. Kenzi. She's gone, Trick. Who's next? I mean, that's what being The One is, right? The Queen, marching forward, never looking back. It's only a matter of time before I lose all of you. I will always be alone. TRICK: We share the same blood. Wherever you go, I go. You'll never be alone. LAUREN: Bo, you stole my heart. And I'm never going to ask for it back. You will never be alone. DYSON: I'm not going anywhere. Ever. * LAUREN: I just want to say that you are full of surprises. And most of them are downright horrible. But sometimes, every once in a while, they're just what everybody needs. – to Tamsin ;5.04 When God Opens a Window * ;5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae * BO: I was born in Hel. I found out when I was in Tartarus. My dad is Hades. – to Tamsin ;5.06 Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts * ;5.07 Here Comes the Night * ORACLES: Only in the darkness can we see the light. (Chant) * VEX: If Zeus and his ancient bunch are wreaking havoc in our colony's skies, why am I stuck here in Cheers with you lot? I feel like I've picked the worst lane in the shittiest traffic of all time. * TAMSIN: I'm not jealous of Lauren! DYSON: Bo's a Succubus. There's always going to be other people, it's in her nature. TAMSIN: It's not the other people that I'm worried about. It's just the one. * EVONY (THE MORRIGAN): Mesmer me shocked, you have a crush on Teen Wolf. – to Vex (about Mark) * BO: All of this is for her. To make her Fae again..... LAUREN: I know what I'm doing. You need to trust me. I'm getting to live my lifelong dream. Treating humans. Fae. Conducting research. And none of this has anything to do with turning Evony Fae again. I don't work for anybody but myself. * BO: You know how to seize an opportunity. LAUREN: Well, for some of us life is shorter. BO: Then let's make it count. * BO: I wish we could lie here forever. LAUREN: Well, since tonight is about seizing the moment, why don't I pop open my Chateau Mouton Rothschild? BO: [ laughing ] I've no idea what you just said. * HERATIO: This damn human body. I'll be back for yours. – to Alicia Welles * LAUREN: I haven't felt this guilty since my Karen Beattie days... It's the trauma, it ixnays my filter. BO: Hey, I'll take whatever I can get. Karen Beattie all over me. LAUREN: It was a long time ago. People died. It was my fault. BO: I guess we have a lot more in common than I thought. * LAUREN: Look, I might not be as strong as you and Tamsin, but that doesn't mean that I can't fight. ...[ breaks glass/grabs axe ]... I'm not scared anymore. – to Bo * ORACLE BO: Can I tell you a secret? DYSON: I didn't think we had any. ORACLE BO: I think about you...every day. DYSON: I think about you, too. ORACLE BO: I just can't be with you right now. DYSON: I know. Same old game. ORACLE BO: Or maybe it's time you change your rules. – (Oracle vision) * ORACLE DYSON: I was looking for you. Sometimes it feels that's all I do. BO: What is that supposed to mean? ORACLE DYSON: You chose me first for a reason. Everything we've gone through, everything we've sacrificed...that was love. And it's still there. It doesn't go away. BO: No, it doesn't. But it changes. ORACLE DYSON: It does. But know that I will always be there for you. I'm strong for you. BO: Dyson, why all this now? ORACLE LAUREN: Because now is all we have. – (Oracle vision) * BO: This isn't real. ORACLE LAUREN: It's true, Bo. I'm true. As long as we're alive, as long as we're walking the earth, we can't not be together. BO: Looks like Lauren. Smells like Lauren. ORACLE LAUREN: I even taste like me. Give it a try. – (Oracle vision) * MARK: Who does your heart desire most? VEX: My heart's been locked and chained, and dropped to the deepest, darkest ocean. I haven't got a bloody clue what my heart wants anymore. * BO: We need to talk. TAMSIN: Bo, I know what you're gonna say. And, um, I just want you to know that I'm okay with it. As hard as that is, I'm okay with it. BO: You are? TAMSIN: Yeah. You're a Succubus. You know, you're going to need to sleep with other people. Even if those people happen to be Lauren. I know where your heart truly lies — it's with me. I just need you to say it once so I know. BO: Tamsin. I care about you. More than you know. TAMSIN: But? BO: And I know it seems like we're a couple because we live together, and we take cases together.... TAMSIN: And we sleep together. BO: Look, Tamsin, I think that deep down you feel the same way. TAMSIN: Don't patronize me. I am wise beyond my lives. Don't tell me I'm making this up. Don't tell me I'm stupid! BO: I'm not! I'm just saying that living with someone and being close to them all the time, it's...it can be confusing. TAMSIN: I'm not confused. I'm not. I'm in love with you. BO: Tamsin, I love you, I do. But not like that. I'm sorry. TAMSIN: So, Lauren's good enough. Dyson's good enough. Even Rainer's good enough. What's wrong with me? Why not me? What's wrong with me? BO: There is nothing wrong with you. TAMSIN: You know, I thought that finally, in my last life, that I found the love. Your eyes are both brown and blue. BO: Tamsin. TAMSIN: Don't follow me. BO: Tamsin! TAMSIN: Don't! ;5.08 End of Faes * TAMSIN: Doesn't matter where your body is, your heart will always be with her. – to Bo (about Lauren) * TAMSIN: You and Lauren, you two, you'll just always be a couple. Even when you're not. – to Bo * BO: Lauren wait. About what happened between us during the blackout. LAUREN: Let me save you the trouble. We slept together. It's a one time thing. I get it. I'm okay with it. BO: Okay. But here's the thing..I'm not. I mean I was..but it's..it's just..there's always going to be a reason for us not to be together. And I don't want to put this off any longer. LAUREN: Oh boy. BO: 'Oh boy' yes? Or 'oh boy' no? ....[ later ].... LAUREN: Bo, wait! BO: What? LAUREN: 'Oh boy' yes. * TAMSIN: Look, Lauren, I entered the game and I lost. That's life. The best woman won. I'm over it. You should be, too. LAUREN: Oh...well...that's very noble of you. Not really sure what to say. * HADES: You will do things you don't want to do. Lead our victory over night. BO: No. I will never share your victory. HADES: Sometimes, the greatest evil is the greatest mercy. ;5.09 44 Minutes to Save the World * HADES: I see you do R&D as well, huh? LAUREN: That's just some research I do on my spare time. It's more of a hobby, really. HADES: My organic chemistry is a bit rusty, but this looks like stem cell research. Ambitious for a hobby. LAUREN: I'm trying to isolate mesenchymal cells. Highly amenable to genetic modification and tissue engineering. HADES: If you can crack that code, that's the holy grail. The fountain of youth. Everlasting life. LAUREN: Well, a girl can dream. ;5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter * ;5.11 Sweet Valkyrie High * ;5.12 Judgement Fae * ZEE: You know I defended people once. And in return they worshipped me. They'd sacrifices for me. I let it go to my head. Don't let it go to yours, Bo. ;5.13 Family Portrait * ;5.14 Follow the Yellow Trick Road * ;5.15 Let Them Burn * ;5.16 Rise * LAUREN: I, human, Lauren Lewis, want to spend the rest of my life with you, Succubus, Bo Dennis. BO: I always thought that because of who I am, I couldn't have a relationship, let alone with a human. Then I met you, and you broke my heart. LAUREN: A mistake that I made twice and one that I would never make again. BO: Lauren, we are messy. We're complicated. That hasn't changed. LAUREN: I know. And I hope that it never does. Do you think that we can do this? BO: I do. Editors: Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Quotes Category:Season 5